Memories
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Prekuel-Sekuel Sakura!/Masa lalunya dengan Satsuki kembali datang. Tetapi, itu hanyalah masa lalunya. Masa depannya ada di hadapannya, bersama dengan Sakura./AomineMomoiSakura


Memories

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura, Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki

.

.

.

Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

©Aomine Sakura

.

.

.

Dilarang Plagiat atau copas dalam bentuk apapun!

.

.

.

Sekuel Prekuel Sakura!

Don't Like Don't Read

Selamat Membaca!

"Dai-chan! Dai-chan!"

Aomine yang sedang memasukan bajunya ke dalam sport bagnya menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut pink yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Satsuki?" tanyanya malas.

"Temani aku pulang!" pinta Momoi.

"Bukankah setiap hari aku mengantarkanmu pulang? ayo kita pulang."

Momoi tersenyum dan mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari gym. Momoi melirik Aomine yang kini menjadi lebih pendiam setelah kekalahannya dari Seirin. Pemuda berambut navy itu juga jadi lebih sering ikut berlatih.

"Dai-chan, bagaimana rasanya kalah?"

Aomine melirik Momoi yang memandangnya dengan mata bulatnya itu. Gadis itu sepertinya sangat penasaran akan perasaannya saat ini.

"Hmm.. bagaimana ya mengatakannya." Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Aku tidak bisa mendiskripsikannya. Tapi aku merasa mencintai basket lagi setelah kekelahanku dengan Seirin, terasa ada yang sesak di dalam dadaku."

Momoi tersenyum dan mengelus bahu Aomine dengan lembut.

"Aku malah senang Dai-chan kalah dengan Seirin. Dai-chan jadi bisa menghargai teman-teman lagi, mau berlatih bersama lagi. Aku merasa Dai-chan kembali seperti yang dulu lagi."

Momoi tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan besar Aomine. Pemuda itu baru menyadari satu hal, jika gadis berambut pink yang menjadi teman semasa kecilnya itu selalu ada di sampingnya.

oOo

"Dai-chan! Aomine-kun!"

Aomine tetap mempercepat langkahnya, mengabaikan suara yang memekakan telinganya itu.

"Dai-chan!"

"Aku sudah katakan jika aku tidak mau, Satsuki!" Aomine memandang Momoi yang memandangnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Ayolah, Dai-chan! Siapa lagi yang bisa mengikuti lomba balap lari itu selain kamu?" pinta Momoi.

"Masih ada orang lain yang bisa melakukannya. Masih ada Imayoshi, Sakurai, Wakamatsu, Susa dan yang lainnya. Kenapa harus aku yang mewakili club basket untuk ikut lomba lari antar club?!"

Ya, Momoi sedang memohon kepada Aomine untuk mewakili club mereka dalam lomba lari antar club. Sekolah mereka mengadakan lomba setiap hari olah raga tahunan, dan kebetulan kali ini Touou mengadakan acara olah raga untuk tiap club ekstrakulikuler.

"Ayolah Dai-chan. Kamu kan ace tim basket lagi pula kamu juga lebih lincah dari yang lainnya. Terus kamu bisa kan memasuki zone saat pertandingan lomba lari?" kejar Momoi.

"Zone tidak bisa digunakan untuk hal seperti itu, Satsuki!" Aomine jadi kesal sendiri dengan Momoi.

"Huh! Padahal aku akan memberikanmu sebuah hadiah jika kamu berhasil menang lomba nanti."

"Aku tidak tertarik."

"Kamu juga tidak tertarik dengan siapa yang aku sukai?" bisik Momoi.

"Tidak. Kamu kan suka dengan Tetsu." Aomine memandang Momoi.

"Salah. Aku tidak menyukainya." Senyum Momoi, "Pokoknya kamu tidak mengenalnya. Jadi, kalau kamu tidak mau ikut lomba lari mewakili club basket aku tidak akan mau memberitahukannya padamu!"

Aomine memandang Momoi yang berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Oi! Satsuki!"

Aomine berdecak kesal dan memilih mengabaikan teman semasa kecilnya itu. Toh, pada akhirnya gadis itu tidak akan bisa marah lama-lama padanya.

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya menuju gym, dia segera berganti pakaian dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk berlatih basket. Matanya memandang sekelilingnya, dia tidak menemukan Momoi di gym.

"Sakurai, apa kamu tahu dimana Satsuki?" tanyanya.

Sakurai membalikan badanya dan segera membungkukan badannya berkali-kali.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, tapi Momoi-san bilang dia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang, maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

Aomine memilih mengabaikan permintaan maaf dari Sakurai. Satu hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya, siapa yang Momoi temui?

Sampai selesai berlatih pun dia masih memikirkan tentang Momoi. Apakah ancamannya tadi siang itu sungguhan? Jadi Momoi mau bertemu dengan orang yang dia sukai secara diam-diam? Bagaimana kalau yang Momoi sukai lebih mesum darinya? Atau ternyata seorang playboy? Bagaimana jika Momoi diapa-apakan? Aomine tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi kepada teman semasa kecilnya itu.

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya dan terpaku ketika melihat sebuah motor sport berwarna merah berada di depan rumah Momoi. Bak mata-mata profesional yang sedang mengintai, Aomine bersembunyi di salah satu pohon untuk melihat siapa pemilik motor itu.

Akashi keluar dari rumah Momoi disertai senyuman dari gadis itu. Aomine masih setia berada di balik pohon dengan matanya yang tak lepas memandang keduanya. Dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang dikatakan Akashi, tapi melihat mantan kapten tim basket Teiko itu mengelus rambut Momoi membuatnya menjadi curiga.

Momoi tersenyum sebelum Akashi menaiki motornya dan pergi. Aomine memandang Momoi yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mungkin dia akan bertanya dengan gadis itu besok pagi.

oOo

"Dai-chan! Dai-chan! Ayo bangun!"

Aomine membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara berisik yang menggelitik gendang telinganya. Dia melihat Momoi berdiri di dekat ranjangnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ayo bangun Dai-chan! Aku harus segera berangkat ke sekolah!" omel Momoi.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi," Aomine menguap lebar-lebar.

"Sebentar lagi Imayoshi-kun akan datang untuk menjemputku. Sebaiknya kamu segera bersiap, Dai-chan."

Aomine mengangkat satu alisnya ketika nama mantan kaptennya di sebutkan. Mau apa si Imayoshi itu datang menjemput Momoi.

"Mau apa dia datang menjemputmu?" tanya Aomine, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Nee~ itu rahasia!" ucap Momoi, "Kamu harus menyetujui untuk mewakili tim basket kita di acara olah raga tahunan dulu!"

Aomine mendenguskan tawanya, ternyata permintaan teman semasa kecilnya itu tidak jauh-jauhdari olahraga tahunan sekolah mereka.

"Terserah kamu saja, Satsuki."

Momoi tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar Aomine.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, Dai-chan!"

Aomine segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaannya sesak.

oOo

Aomine menguap beberapa kali ketika dirinya asyik membolos diatap sekolah. Sudah tiga jam pelajaran dia lewati dan waktu istirahat telah dimulai, tapi Momoi tidak juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Biasanya gadis berambut pink itu selalu menyusulnya dan mengomelinya karena membolos. Tetapi, kenapa sekarang gadis itu bahkan tidak menampakan batang hidungnya.

Karena penasaran, dia memutuskan untuk menuruni atap sekolah dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dia tidak menemukan Momoi dikelasnya, jadi dimana gadis itu sekarang?

Aomine berjalan menuju kantin dan dia menemukan target yang sedari tadi dia cari. Momoi sedang duduk bersama Imayoshi sembari menikmati makan siang mereka. Aomine mengumpat dalam hati, dia tidak suka melihat Momoi duduk berdua dengan Imayoshi, apalagi jarak mereka begitu dekat.

"Satsuki."

Momoi menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Dai-chan! Ayo gabung bersamaku dan Imayoshi-kun untuk makan siang bersama!" Momoi melambaikan tangannya.

Aomine mendenguskan wajahnya dan duduk di hadapan Momoi.

"Tumben sekali kamu kesini, Aomine." Imyoshi tersenyum dan menaikan kacamatanya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Imayoshi tersenyum misterius dan menoleh ke arah Momoi.

"Baiklah, aku jemput jam tujuh malam, Satsuki."

Aomine memandang Imayoshi dan Momoi secara bergantian.

"Um.. baiklah, Imayoshi-kun!" Momoi menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Memangnya kalian mau kemana?" tanya Aomine.

Momoi tertawa sebelum menjawab.

"Rahasia!"

oOo

Aomine telah siap dengan jaket, kacamata dan topi yang dia kenakan. Matanya menatap Momoi yang sedang jalan berdua bersama Imayoshi. Dia menjadi curiga ketika melihat tawa Momoi saat Imayoshi menggandeng tangan gadis itu.

"Aomine-kun."

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara dan terjatuh karena terkejut. Dia memandang Kuroko yang berdiri di sebelahnya sembari meminum vanilla milkshakenya.

"Tetsu! Jangan mengagetkanku!" ucap Aomine terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu." Kuroko menjawab dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, "Kamu sedang apa disini dengan pakaian seperti itu, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine segera bangkit dan membersihkan bajunya yang kotor.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa."

"Jangan bilang kamu sedang membuntutui Momoi-san."

Aomine jadi kelabakan sendiri, tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan semuanya kepada Kuroko? Tapi sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, mungkin dia bisa melibatkan Kuroko dalam rencananya.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengan kedekatannya dengan beberapa pemuda. Kemarin aku melihatnya bersama Akashi."

"Oh."

'Hanya oh?' entah kenapa Aomine menjadi kesal begini.

"Ya sudah, aku mau membuntuti mereka. Kamu mau ikut tidak?" tanya Aomine dengan malas.

"Tidak, aku harus ke apartemen Kagami-kun. Jaa-"

Aomine mengedipkan matanya, masih meloading perkataan Kuroko. Namun, sedetik kemudian dia tidak melihat Kuroko lagi.

"Sial!"

Aomine segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuntuti Momoi. Matanya terbelalak saat Imayoshi tersenyum dan memakaikan kalung untuk Momoi. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa terbakar melihatnya. Apalagi ketika Momoi mencium pipi Imayoshi disertai senyum malu-malu dari gadis itu. Dia saja yang sudah separuh hidup bersama Momoi, tidak pernah melihat senyum malu-malu seperti itu.

Haruskah dia menerima tawaran clubnya untuk mewakili club basket di acara tahunan sekolah?

oOo

Aomine menguap malas dan membuka matanya. Dia memandang jam di dindingnya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, tidak biasanya Momoi tidak membangunkannya. Mengingat tentang hal itu, Aomine segera menuju kamar mandinya dan segera bersiap. Tidak mungkin kan, Momoi tidak membangunkannya hanya karena berangkat bersama pemuda-pemuda tidak jelas itu?

Hei Aomine, bukankah pemuda-pemuda tidak jelas itu mantan kapten tim basketmu juga?

Aomine menguap dengan malas saat kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolahnya. Matanya menatap penjuru sekolah, berharap menemukan sosok Momoi.

"Terimakasih, Imayoshi-kun."

Aomine sontak memutar kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang dikenalnya. Dia bisa melihat Momoi sedang turun dari motor milik Imayoshi.

"Dai-chan!" Aomine menjadi kesal sendiri karena gadis itu malah dengan santainya melambaikan tangannya kerahnya.

"Dai-chan! Maafkan aku karena tidak membangunkanmu, Imayoshi-kun pagi-pagi sekali sudah menjemputku," ucap Momoi.

"Oh." Aomine tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Baiklah. Imayoshi-kun, terimakasih sudah mengantarku ke sekolah." Momoi tersenyum memandang Imayoshi.

"Ya, sampai ketemu saat makan siang." Imayoshi mengusap kepala Momoi dengan lembut, "Sampai jumpa, Aomine."

Aomine menganggukan kepalanya dan memandang Imayoshi yang berjalan menjauh.

"Satsuki."

Momoi menoleh dan tersenyum, "Ya, Dai-chan?"

"Aku mau mewakili club basket untuk acara tahunan sekolah."

Mata bulat Momoi berkedip-kedip.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Tapi kamu harus janji untuk mengatakan siapa orang yang kamu sukai itu."

Momoi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku sayang, Dai-chan!"

Pipi Aomine tiba-tiba merona merah.

oOo

"Akhirnya kamu mau mewakili kita dalam olahraga tahunan kita!" Wakamatsu menepuk bahu Aomine dengan keras.

Aomine mengusap bahunya yang terasa sakit.

"Ya, terserah."

"Kamu hanya perlu berlari hingga garis finish dan memenangkan lomba ini." Imayoshi menepuk bahu Aomine.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Dai-chan!" Momoi menutup wajahnya dengan handuk, "Semoga berhasil."

Aomine tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengelus rambut Momoi.

"Pasti."

oOo

Aomine sudah bersiap di garis start untuk memulai lomba lari. Di pinggir lapangan, Momoi tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu terlihat semakin cantik mengenakan pakaian cheerleader, sejenak pikiran Aomine menjadi mesum melihat pakaian Momoi.

"Ayo, Dai-chan! Berjuanglah!" teriak Momoi.

Tidak hanya Momoi saja, tetapi Imayoshi, Susa, Sakurai dan Wakamatsu juga ada disana untuk mendukung dirinya. Aomine menarik nafas panjang dan berlari ketika mendengar suara tembakan.

Dia tidak boleh kalah. Dia ingin mengatahui siapa yang selama ini mengisi hati Momoi, dia tidak rela jika bukan namanya yang disebutkan dari mulut cerewet Momoi. Entah mengapa hatinya menjadi kesal jika melihat kedekatan Momoi dengan pemuda-pemuda yang menyebalkan itu.

"Dai-chan!"

"Aomine!"

"Ahomine!"

Teriakan demi teriakan menggema di telinganya. Dia mempercepat larinya. Itu dia! Di depan sana sebuah garis merah mulai menyapa pengelihatannya, sedikit lagi dia akan mencapai garis finish. Dia tidak menyangka jika semuanya akan terasa mudah sekali.

Aomine mempercepat lariannya, dia ingin semuanya cepat berakhir dan mengetahui siapa yang telah mengisi hati Momoi.

Tubuhnya menyentuh tali merah disertai dengan teriakan-teriakan orang di sekitarnya. Momoi melompat dengan tinggi diikuti oleh Sakurai, Wakamatsu melepas ikat kepalanya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya diikuti oleh Susa, Imayoshi menyunggingkan senyumnya dan bertepuk tangan.

"Aomine!"

"Dai-chan!"

Bertubi-tubi sebuah pelukan dan pukulan di punggungnya dia terima dari teman satu timnya. Aomine tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain sebuah senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya. Ada rasa hangat menjalar di dadanya saat teman-teman satu timnya memeluknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu berhasil!"

"Kamu hebat Aomine!"

Aomine bisa melihat Momoi tersenyum kearahnya, senyuman yang selalu dia sukai.

oOo

"Kamu hebat, Dai-chan!"

Aomine yang sedang menutup lokernya menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Momoi yang berdiri di depan pintu ruang ganti klub basket. Gadis berambut pink itu masih mengenakan baju cheerleadernya.

"Biasa saja." Aomine memandang Momoi, "Kamu harus menepati janjimu untuk mengatakan siapa yang kamu sukai."

Momoi tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Aomine.

"Kamu sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu siapa yang aku sukai?" goda Momoi, "Catat dan dengarkan baik-baik. Namanya adalah-"

"-Aomine Daiki."

Mata Aomine membulat sempurna ketika mendengar namanya disebutkan. Dia memandang Momoi dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa kamu menyebutkan namaku? Kenapa bukan Akashi atau Imayoshi?" Aomine masih meloading perkataan Momoi.

"Mou! Ahomine no Gangguro!" Momoi melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Untuk apa aku menjalin hubungan dengan mereka!"

"Tapi.. aku melihatmu dan Akashi waktu itu, dia mengantarmu pulang, lalu Imayoshi yang memberikanmu sebuah kalung. Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Hahahaha! Aku tidak menyangka jika kamu bisa menjadi stalker seperti itu!" Aomine merasakan wajahnya memerah. Sial! Dia keterlepasan bicara!

"Waktu itu aku hanya tidak sengaja saja melihatmu." Aomine mencoba mencari alasan.

"Kamu mau mendengar ceritaku tentang Akashi-kun dan Imayoshi-kun?" tanya Momoi, "Waktu itu aku hanya tidak sengaja saja bertemu dengan Akashi-kun. Kebetulan dia sedang ingin ke toko buku jadi dia mengajakku sekalian. Soal Imayoshi-kun, itu hanya akal-akalan kita saja agar kamu mau mewakili tim basket kita."

Aomine mendenguskan wajahnya mendengar penjelasan Momoi. Dia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh karena bisa ditipu dengan tipuan murahan seperti itu.

"Dai-chan." Intonasi suara Momoi menjadi merendah, "Apakah selamanya kita hanya menjadi teman masa kecil tanpa adanya kejelasan dengan perasaan kita?"

"Perasaan kita?" Aomine berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Mou! Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, Dai-chan!"

Aomine tidak menjawab, melainkan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Momoi dan melumat dengan lembut bibir Momoi. Tadinya Momoi ingin menolak ciuman dari Aomine, tapi dia kemudian memejamkan matanya dan membalas lumatan Aomine.

Aomine melepaskan pagutannya dan tersenyum memandang wajah Momoi.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang."

Momoi membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Aomine.

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita, Dai-chan!"

Momoi dapat merasakan jersey milik pemuda itu menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut seragam Cherleader. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir Momoi. Tanpa dikatakan pun dia mengerti akan perasaan Aomine.

"Jangan dilepas, aku tidak ingin orang lain melihatmu mengenakan pakaian seminim itu. oh ya, jangan gunakan pakaian seminim itu sembarangan."

Momoi memutar tubuhnya dan langsung mengejar Aomine yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Begitulah cara pemuda cuek itu mengungkapkan perasaannya.

oOo

"Daiki-kun! Daiki-kun, bangun!"

Aomine membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sesaat. Dia bisa melihat Sakura berdiri di sampingnya sembari mengelus perutnya yang membesar.

"Pukul berapa ini, Sakura?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Aomine.

"Masih jam enam pagi sih, tapi kamu mengigau tidak jelas, jadi aku membangunkanmu."

Aomine mendudukan dirinya dan mengelus perut buncit Sakura sebelum meletakan kepalanya. Dia ingin merasakan perkembangan bayi kecilnya bersama Sakura.

Memejamkan matanya, dia merenungi kembali mimpinya. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka jika mimpi masa lalunya dengan Momoi akan datang kembali.

"Apa kamu bermimpi buruk?" tanya Sakura mengelus rambut Aomine.

"Tidak juga. Hanya sebuah potongan kenangan masa lalu."

"Masa lalu?"

"Ya, Satsuki."

Aomine bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang ketika dia menyebutkan nama Satsuki. Terakhir kali dia menyebutkan nama itu, ketika hubungan mereka nyaris kandas di tengah jalan, namun itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Aomine mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu jadi tegang begitu? Tidak usah dipikirkan, nanti bisa membuat bayi kita stres."

Sakura jadi gelagapan, "Tidak, hanya saja-"

"Itu adalah masa laluku. Mungkin masa laluku adalah bersamanya, tapi masa depanku adalah bersamamu. Tidak usah dipikirkan, bukankah bayi yang kamu kandung merupakan bukti cinta kita," goda Aomine.

"Daiki-kun! Berhenti menggodaku!"

Aomine tahu, meski Sakura belum terbiasa dengan nama Satsuki. Tapi wanita yang menjadi istrinya itu akan selalu ada di sampingnya dan menerimanya apa adanya.

 **-Owari-**

 **Curhatan Author**

 **Jaaaaaa.. kembali lagi sama Aomine Sakura! :D sebenernya, ini cerita terinspirasi dari endingnya Kurobas episode 19 :3 entah kenapa jadi punya ide buat bikin cerita ini.**

 **Terimakasih buat para reader-reader yang ngebaca dan yang udah ngereview. Semoga suka sama karya-karya yang Aomine Sakura buat!**

 **Ini cerita murni buatan saya sendiri :D**

 **Typo masih bertebaran dan cerita ini jauh dari kata sempurna!**

 **Salam sayang,**

 **Aomine Sakura.**


End file.
